The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus and a storage medium.
Mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones, tablet terminals, smartphones, and notebook personal computers (PCs) generally transmit data to and receive data from external apparatuses through radio wave communication such as a wireless LAN, Wi-Fi, and Bluetooth (registered trademark).
In recent years, a technique for performing wireless communication by use of visible light has been proposed. For example, the technique enables an illumination apparatus to emit visible light, and information to be concurrently delivered to a portable terminal. Since an irradiation range of light is the same as a communication range of information in visible light communication, users can advantageously grasp the communication range with ease. For example, JP 2006-352562A and JP 2009-10487A are disclosed as techniques for visible light communication.
JP 2006-352562A discloses a visible light communication lighting device including an irradiator configured to irradiate a predetermined irradiation range with visible light, and a light quantity changer configured to change light quantity of the visible light, the visible light communication lighting device being capable of adjusting the irradiation range and the light quantity of the visible light even in a case where a layout of an exhibition article is changed.
JP 2009-10487A discloses a secure visible light communication system including an illumination apparatus configured to perform visible light communication, and an information apparatus configured to be operable upon receiving decryption information superimposed on light radiated by the illumination apparatus.